A rocky start but was well worth it in the end
by emmadantana4eva
Summary: can a rocky start prevent Booth and Bones from finally being together or will it be the foundation to get them to finally become what they have always wanted.


How a rocky start helps to build the foundation of the change in their relationship.

I DO NOT OWN BONES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. IF I DID WE WOULD GET A LOT OF SEMI NAKED BOOTH AND HE AND BONES WOULDA BEEN TOGETHER A LOT LONGER THAN THEY HAVE.

I WILL LATER ON IN THE STORY ADD SOME NEW CHARACTERS OF MY OWN.

SORRY OF THE FIRST CHAPTER IS A LITTLE ROUGH AROUND THE EDGES I DID WRITE IN IN 20 MINS ON A SPUR OF THE MOMENT.

I DO NOT DO AUTHORS NOTES SO DONT WORRY ABOUT BREAKS IN THE STORY IF I NEED TO COMMENT I WILL REPLY TO YOU PERSONALLY OF COMMENT ABOVE THE SECTION.

The rain beat down hard on the windshield, poetic really for the mood of its occupants. Silence filled the car as neither wants to be the first to break the silence and face what they both now will be the make or break conversation needed. The only sounds to be heard are the deep breaths of the male and the small sobs from the female as she tries her hardest to not let him see her cry. He knows she is crying but attempting to hide it and all he wants to do is comfort her. He knows however comforting her right now will either cause her fight or flight to kick in and he isn't looking forward to either of those outcomes. Fight he could possibly handle but flight would break his heart. He knows emotions are a hard concept for her to deal with and he just hopes that in the years they have known each other and in how close they have become that she will trust him enough to stay and fight not run away again.

After ten more minutes of the silence he slowly turns and looks at her. She has her face pressed against the window of the car and is curled up so it almost looks like she is trying to force herself to fit through the seal of the door and into the pouring rain outside. Shoulders moving with each small sob as she tries to compose herself slowly shatters his heart. Reaching out slowly he places his hand on her shoulder and tries not to break down himself as she flinches away from the contact just for a second. Taking a deep breath she inhales his scent and realises who it is that is trying to comfort her. She relaxes slightly and releases a small sigh. Relaxing her shoulders she turns in her seat still keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact. She knows that as soon as she looks into his chocolate brown eyes it will be her undoing and she is unsure of how to start the obviously needed conversation.

"let me take you home?" he asks still keeping his hand on her and rubbing his thumb along her shoulder.

She just nods in response not trusting her voice as she knows he can tell she is upset but not exactly how upset she is. Speaking to him would allow him to see this and she is not ready for that. He turns on the ignition and turns them onto the road and towards her apartment. She starts to relax as the journey to her apartment her sanctuary the one place she should feel at ease and relaxed. Its not however, she has began to realise lately that the place she feels most safe secure and at home is wherever he is. He is one of her constants, she needs constants in her life. Constants keep her grounded and make her feel like she is a part of something. Not the foster child no one wanted that she grew up to believe she was. These past few years working along side him she has began to bloom if you will. Began to realise who she is and that she is someone who is loved and wanted and needed. She has softened from the hard no nonsense person she was, she is more open to emotions and feelings of not only herself but of others too. He is to thank for that, he has shown her that there is a world out there. That its okay to show your emotions, its okay to feel. She now knows she doesn't have to run away from things of they get too tough she has someone she can talk to. This realisation is one of the reasons they are here now and she begins to feel guilty. Guilty she is the reason he is feeling like he doesn't know what to do or say. Guilty that he probably thinks its his fault she is upset. Its not his fault its hers but she is unsure of how to tell him that.

He can tell she is contemplating something. He doesn't need to see her gorgeous blue eyes to know this. He can read her like a book. He can tell however by her stiff posture that she isn't angry but she is attempting to make sense of a varied range of emotions and feelings flooding her brain at this point.

It doesn't take them long before the SUV is pulling up in front of her apartment building. Turning of the ignition he turns fully to her and waits to see if she notices they have stopped. She can feel his gaze upon her and it makes her feel calm, calm knowing he is waiting for her and isn't going to push the issue. But she is also scared, scared that her silence is going to make him leave her. Maybe he has had enough of her and is going to leave her like everyone else in her life does or has. She knows he promised he would never leave her but hat good is a promise hen she is the one who despite trying not to is the one pushing him away. Building up her walls again. Shutting him out and not confiding in him like she used to, like she wants to. Feeling brave she raises her head slightly. Then suddenly she feels his palm on her cheek and he is slowly rubbing his thumb along her jaw bone. Its like he is willing her to fully look at him. So she does she raises her head up and looks right in to his handsome face straight into o the chocolate brown eyes she knows will be her undoing. He gives a small smile as he uses his free hand to tuck the loose strands of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Don't leave me please don't go " she whispers to him.

She hates that she sounds so weak in that moment but she doesn't really care as much as she would have cared in the past. Right here right now she knows she has to say it as she doesn't want him to leave her. She wants him to stay and prove to her that she is worth fighting for that they are worth fighting for.

"I'm not going anywhere Bones, I promise you I will never leave you ok?"

He stares into her glistening blue eyes hoping she understands that he means forever. He hates that she looks so broken and lost. All he wants to do is hold her in his arms and protect her from the world and love her like she deserves to be loved. If only she would fully let down her walls and let him in. he knows she is starting to let him in but he also knows he has a long way to go to earn her trust back again fully so she will let him all the way in. he hates that he is the most likely cause of the tears in her soulful eyes.

He feels her hand grab onto his right hand which is cupping her face and feels her lean into his touch lightly. Its like she is trying to remind herself he is there. And that is exactly what she is doing.

"come on lets get you in the warm and we can talk later okay? I just want to make sure your okay. I can stay and sleep on the couch so you wont have to be alone if you want me too."

He slowly releases her and opens his door. Once he shuts it he walks round to her side and opens hers. Once her door is open he leans in and quickly scoops her up. She is slowly falling asleep. Once he has locked the door and she is in his arms he feels her breathing start to even out indicating she is almost asleep and that's when he hears it. Those four little words he knows she has never said before and he knows despite what is happening between them that she means them with her whole heart.

"I love you Booth." she whispers it so quietly he almost misses it but he doesn't.

"I love you too Bones" he replies and kisses the top of her head. Knowing this is just the begging in and they have a lot to talk about but one thing he is sure about. The woman in his arms is his soul mate the one he is meant to be with the one he would die for. The one he is going to fight for and not give up on.


End file.
